Chapter 1 The Beginning
by elena.vampireqt.baldree46
Summary: Luna is traveling with the Doctor in order to meet Sherlock.


CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING

After the Doctor and Luna exited the TARDIS, the Doctor felt a strange sensation. "Doctor, what is it?" "Luna, I want you to get back in the TARDIS and I will come back for in five minutes." "Doctor, I am not staying put, you know how I am." "LUNA, just do what I say!" "NO!" "Please will you quiet the lot of you!" "Dr. Watson?!"

"Doctor, really is the reason you wanted me in the TARDIS!?" "Who are you ma'am, are you the Doctor's wife? Daughter? Sister?" "I am his sidekick and his companion." "Okay, so what do you do exactly?" "I am traveling with the Doctor." "The Doctor? Well, I haven't seen him in years." "Well Sherlock Holmes finally reveals himself." After a while of standing in the middle of London, Luna finally spoke, "Mr. Holmes, do you think I could stay at your place for a bit? I have some family business that I would really like for you to listen to. The Doctor brought me here so I wouldn't have to work 'odd' jobs to pay for a plane ticket here."

"Well, Miss Luna, you are more than welcome. The Doctor, however, is not invited." "Luna, I know you are in good hands, so I will leave you now. Trust me, and I know you do, he will help you there is no doubt that he won't." "Well, just as long as my estranged father doesn't find me." The detective, Dr. Watson, and Luna all walk up to his flat at 221B Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson found out that Sherlock had gained an extra tenant and she asked to see Sherlock.

"Sherlock, why do you have a young woman living here with Dr. Watson and yourself?" "Mrs. Hudson, she is only staying here temporarily, until I solve her case of her claiming child endangerment and abuse from her drunken father." "Oh dear me. That poor girl. You will help her, right Sherlock?" "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. I am going to get her father put in prison for the crimes that he has committed against her."

Luna was only ninety pounds and was so sleep- deprived that she fell asleep on the couch in the sitting room. Dr. Watson called the hospital and asked what he should do about the young girl. Then, Sherlock walked through the door. He saw that this girl was just sleeping and she needed medical attention. He patted her gently and she shot up and hit her head on his chin. "Ouch, Luna. I know that you have family troubles, but do you do that to your father?" "Yes, only if he is touching me inappropriately. It knocks him out, because he is one hundred proof by the time he enters my room."

Sherlock awoke to Watson shaking him violently. "John, what are you doing?!" "Luna is not waking up. So I checked her pulse and I didn't feel one." "Have you called an ambulance?" "Yes, she is at the hospital. I tried waking you up earlier, but you didn't get up." Luna was in the Intensive Care Unit, and was on Life Support. Her father had appeared in London, and he was not happy that she had run away. "What the hell is this?!" "She ran away to get away from you, Anti-Reverend." Sherlock and Matt Jamison went at it for a while, until the hospital kicked the pair out.

"Sherlock, you must know that she is none of your business. She just has schizophrenia." "No, I met that girl yesterday. She is sane. I know mental disorders; I am a high-class sociopath." "I don't care what you are. I want my daughter back. She is the only immediate family that I have left." She awoke three hours later, and Watson was allowed to bring Sherlock in to see her. Her father, on the other hand, was never allowed to see her until a court presence. "Mr. Holmes, why am I in the hospital?" "Luna, Dr. Watson noticed you weren't waking up and also that you had no pulse. He induced that you were dying from your physical state." "Well, I heard the interaction between my father and you. It didn't sound like he was too happy with the fact that I am running from him."

After she was discharged from the hospital, Sherlock called for a taxi. Her father was staring at her the entire time, until she was out of his sight.


End file.
